


Sweater Weather

by Sutured_Wings



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mostly Fluff, a little angst maybe, sad puppy mopey pants magnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Wings/pseuds/Sutured_Wings
Summary: "Hey you know, you're gonna wish you had that hand knitted sweater with you"Just a little story about our two favourite idiots in love and that hand knitted sweater.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Ethan Shah, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 96
Kudos: 138





	1. A Cold Hawaiian Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I really wanted to do something with that sweater comment and this is what came out. It may turn into a multichapter fic with the appearances of the sweater through the lives of our favourite P.I. duo.  
> Thanks to my friend @books.and.randoms on Instagram for the little additions/changes and all the love and support.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

They’d been sitting outside the guest house for a while now. Silently. It had been a rough case for both of them and somehow one beer after had turned into the two of them sitting together in silence for hours just listening to the waves crashing. It was getting chillier by the minute and Magnum guessed it was around midnight, it was unusually cold for a Hawaiian night but he only quite noticed when the wind blew through Higgins’ hair wafting the sweet scent towards him. It was only then that he noticed that she was shivering slightly. 

“You’re cold,” Magnum stated gaining her attention. She shrugged as if to say, ‘I suppose so’ like she really hadn’t noticed and said, “I guess, a little.”

Magnum wanted nothing more than to pull her small frame towards him to keep her warm but he knew he couldn’t do that, she had Ethan now and she was happy. Nothing he wanted was worth destroying that and potentially losing her completely so instead he just stood up and walked inside without a word. 

Higgins watched him disappear up the stairs in confusion, uncertain of whether she should get up and head back to the main house or wait for him to return. Seeing as he hadn’t shut the door nor turned off any of the lights she decided to wait a while. 

Sure enough he returned in a few minutes with a fluffy grey bundle in his hands, she squinted slightly trying to make out what he was carrying till he was close enough and held it out to her saying, “Here, you’re gonna catch a cold and what use is my partner if she’s sick in bed.”

“Magnum I am not wearing your sweater. I’m fine,” Higgins said defiantly, a gush of wind raising goosebumps over her exposed arms, her body betraying her words. 

Magnum smiled softly at how she seemed to be scolding her arms for their goosebumps, dangling the sweater closer to her and said, “It’s not MY sweater, our client gave it to US,” still she looked skeptical but couldn’t help but lean in slightly to where the warm fabric of the sweater brushed against her arm, “and if it makes you feel better I’ve never worn it,” he added, a blatant lie but he needed her to wear it, he meant what he said about her getting sick but it had less to do with their partnership and more to do with the fact that he knew that if she got sick she’d have her doting doctor boyfriend there to take care of her and for some reason the image of Ethan bringing her soup in bed and cuddling her till she fell asleep made Thomas’ heart ache. 

“Fine,” she finally said pulling the sweater out of his hand and bringing him back out of his miserable thoughts. He watched her pull the sweater over her head and relished in the fact that it was far too big for her, ending just below the curve of her bottom, sleeves covering her hands. He was so caught up imagining what she’d look like in one of his shirts first thing in the morning he almost missed the way she inhaled deeply as soon as she put it on. Dread suddenly filled him afraid he’d get caught out on his lie about never wearing it but she said nothing. Just sat back down and snuggled it closer hugging herself, too confused as to why being wrapped up in a sweater that smelt just like her partner made her feel so very comforted to bother yelling at him for lying to her. She was kind of glad he did, the warmth of the wool didn’t come close to the warmth and safety she felt in _THEIR_ sweater that felt a lot more like _HIS_ right now. She thought she should be more concerned by this than she was but she was warm and comfortable and didn’t want to think too much about anything else right then. 

He was staring. And they both knew it. She finished the rest of her beer suddenly terrified of the feelings that look brought up in her. He was looking at her in _that_ way he did sometimes; like it was the first time he was really seeing her and like she was the only thing he could see, the only thing he ever wanted to see and tonight it scared her. She stood up suddenly, startling him and started to walk towards the door mumbling something about it being late before she realized she was still wearing his sweater. She paused just barely to pull it off before he touched her elbow to stop her, “Keep it on, it’s a cold walk back to the main house,” she looked at him like a deer in headlights, unsure of when and how he’d followed her to the door so quickly, “a sick partner is no use to me, remember,” he continued adding a little smirk he knew would ease her evident worry. She gave him a small smile, tugging at the sleeves like a nervous teenager before turning away from him whispering a barely audible, “Goodnight Thomas,” as she walked away leaving him standing in his doorstep smiling at her retreating form. 

“Night Higgy,” he said softly as he watched the main house lights come on.


	2. Reign of Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ethan finds 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑒𝑟 sweater in Higgins’ room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, I felt bad hurting Juliet but it’ll be worth it later😉

“Hey Juliet, what’s this?” Ethan asked, walking towards the bathroom where Juliet was brushing her teeth. It wasn’t the first time he’d spent the night but it was the first time she’d asked him to open her cupboard to bring her her pajamas, totally forgetting she still had Magnum’s/their sweater in there until Ethan was holding it up to her looking offended. “I know this isn’t mine so why do you have a guys sweater in you pajama draw?” 

She spat out the frothy tooth paste in her mouth before trying to explain, “Its not a big deal. It was a gift from a client and I was cold one night at the guest house and well technically it was gifted to both of us so I borrowed it.” Saying it out loud had somehow made it sound even weirder than it was. And she immediately wanted to take it all back. 

“So you have Thomas’ sweater in your draw?” he asked. 

“Well technically it’s not HIS sweater since it was a gift for both of us...” she started to ramble and he raised an eyebrow at her so she conceded, “yes.” 

He sighed sounding defeated and said, “and I’m supposed to be okay with that.”

“Yes, I mean no, I don’t know it wasn’t a big deal,” she argued. 

“How do you not see this as a big deal?! When did you borrow it?” he asked. 

Not quite sure where he was going with this but catching up pretty quickly she responded, “about a month ago,” it was longer but she was smart enough to know why he was asking and this wouldn’t go any better if she told him how long it had actually been, close on 2 months. 

“And you’ve kept it here all that time instead of returning it, why’s that?” 

That was an interesting question, why had she kept it instead of giving it back. It’s not like she ever wore it, if she was being honest it just felt nice to have something she shared with Magnum, something that was his that he’d given to her. But she was not about to say that out loud and especially not to Ethan so she shrugged instead, “I don’t know. I just kind of put it away and then forgot about it.”

“So it has nothing to do with the way you two look at each other?” he asked softly walking closer to her. She looked up at him surprised and confused so he pressed further, “nothing to do with the fact that he’s the first person you call with good or bad news, even before your boyfriend?” 

“Ethan, he’s- he’s my best friend,” she pleaded with him. 

He looked down at her softly before saying, “I know. And I know you truly believe that’s all that it is but I can’t keep pretending I don’t see it.” 

“See what?!” she said exasperated, tears threatening to fall. 

“That you two are completely in love with each other and just too afraid, oblivious or stubborn to realize that,” he said firmly finally voicing his fears from the moment he’d seen the two of them together, he almost backed out from asking her out at all seeing the way they looked at each other in that hospital room but he knew he’d regret it if he hadn’t. But he couldn’t ignore what he saw that day any longer. They both deserved more than that. “Maybe you really don’t see why this sweater is a big deal, Juliet but you’re a smart woman and one day you will but I can’t be here when you do. I’m sorry,” he whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek in goodbye before placing the sweater on her chair and walking out leaving her standing in her bedroom tears flowing down her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need Thomas and/or Juliet calling each other their best friend to be canon🤧
> 
> I’d love to know what you think!


	3. All’s fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgins lashes out and for once Magnum isn’t having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope y’all enjoy this next chapter, it was really fun for me to write!

It had been a few weeks since Ethan had broken up with her and Higgins had spent almost all of her time avoiding Magnum whilst curled up in her bed in his sweater. She wouldn’t admit it, not even to herself, but she loved the comfort his sweater gave her. Until she didn’t. Ethan broke up with her because of Magnum and this sweater, suddenly she was fuming. She stormed towards the guest house tearing the sweater off her. When Thomas answered the door he was met by a red faced Higgins who simply threw the sweater in his face and began to storm off. He was utterly shocked at first, catching the sweater purely by reflex but he recovered just in time to grab her arm forcing her to face him again. 

“Whoa, slow down! What’s going on Higgy?” he asked now even more concerned seeing as she wasn’t ripping his arm off for grabbing her. 

“You and that stupid sweater is what’s wrong!! I thought I made that plenty clear. I don’t want your stupid sweater so just keep that dumb thing the hell away from me,” she yelled back at him with a finality that should have made him shut up but it was Magnum and when did he ever do what he should. 

“I only gave you that because I care about you damnit so I am so sorry for giving a damn about you!” he shouted back, he wasn’t usually one to get angry but she was driving him mad. She had no idea what he was going through. She had absolutely no good reason to be yelling at him like this all he’d done was care enough to not let her freeze to death she was the one who decided to keep the damn sweater for months. 

She turned back to face him and he’d never seen her so furious. He could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears as she spoke, “How in the hell is making my damn near perfect boyfriend break up with me caring about me!??!” she said, her emotions getting the better of her tears welling in her eyes. 

His gaze softened at her words and she couldn’t look at him anymore, she didn’t want him to see her crying.

“Wait what? What happened with Ethan?” he asked genuinely sounding concerned. As much he’d wished he could be in Ethan’s place a few times he genuinely did wish for her to be happy and she had seemed like she was, until now at least. She was almost crying on his doorstep and even though she was screaming at him he was somewhere between wanting to hug her till she felt better and anger at Ethan for hurting her like this. Her next response cut him deeper than he was expecting though. 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. I asked Kumu to do the background check for your case, I just need some space,” she said calming down substantially but still not wanting to be near him. That definitely shut him up as he watched her walk away feeling as though his life was falling apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> And if there’s any mistakes🙈


	4. Communication at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and Higgins finally step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This ones definitely my favorite chapter, hope y’all love it as much as I do!!

Five days since she’d asked for space and he’d never felt more lonely. He missed her but he wanted to respect her wishes. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still check up on her though; checked with Kumu to make sure she’d eaten, asked the guys if they’d seen or heard from her just to know how she was. He was glad to hear that although she wasn’t at all talking to him she hadn’t cut herself off from all their friends. 

Five days since she’d flipped out on Magnum and she’d never felt more guilty. It wasn’t his fault Ethan was right. She wanted to apologize but ‘I’m sorry’ never did come easily to her. She’d noticing him around from a distance just checking in on her, part of her wishes he’d come closer and start the conversation and part of her wanted to go to him and just pretend nothing was different but she knew it was. Everything was different now. 

It took a couple more days for her to pluck up the courage to walk over to the guest house. She walked in without knocking, it’d been a while since they’d stopped needing to knock when looking for each other and she figured he wouldn’t mind terribly that she’d let herself in, even though the last time she’d been here she’d been horrible to him. Ricks words echoing in her mind, ‘that’s the beauty of that guy, he doesn’t judge’. 

She found Magnum on the couch downstairs, sound asleep, hugging a fluffy grey ball to his chest: their sweater. She couldn’t bring herself to wake him up, neither could she bring herself to stop staring at him. Why was he holding that sweater so tightly it was way too hot out for that to be comfortable, and were those tear tracks staining his cheeks. No it couldn’t be, what reason could he have had for crying if something was truly that bad surely he would’ve ignored her demand for space and come to her about it. Wouldn’t he? 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, as if her racing thoughts were so loud they were disturbing his sleep. 

“Higgy?” he questions groggily, and damnit if his raspy sleepy voice didn’t do something to her heart and her stomach. 

“Hi,” was all she managed to say not trusting herself to say any more than that when she’d been caught staring and he was looking so adorable. 

He shifted into a sitting position pulling the sweater with him and made room for her to sit next to him. She silently obliged. 

They just sat for a while, both of them looking into their laps. Finally Higgins broke the silence, “Thomas, about last week, it was uncalled for and I’m sorry.” 

He glanced up at her in acknowledgement with a small sad smile tugging at his lips letting her know it was okay before he spoke, “I’m sorry about Ethan and if I had anything to do with whatever happened between you two and I can help fix it just know that I will if you want me to.”

That made her huff out a laugh leaving him utterly confused. He raised his eyebrow at her and she started to explain, “thank you Magnum but no I don’t want you to ‘fix’ anything. He was right about what he said when he left. He found the sweater. That’s why he broke up with me.”

He was still slightly confused but chose not to push her, he was hoping his assumptions were correct, and instead just sat silently waiting for her to say more, subconsciously stroking the sweater in his lap. 

She looked up at him seriously and changed the subject somewhat, “Why are you sleeping with that sweater?” 

He considered a lie to tell her but with the way she was looking at him he found himself wanting to tell her the truth, “It smells like you, and I thought that was the last part of you I was gonna have. I missed you.”

She blushed slightly smiling at the ground and whispered back, “I missed you too.”

“Really?!” he asked somewhat surprised at her honesty, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

She rolled her eyes at him, her hand finding it’s way to brushing against his on his thigh, “Don’t let it get to your head Magnum.” 

He lets out a laugh, reaching for her face to turn her towards him. She swallows hard when their eyes meet and finds herself leaning towards him, him mirroring her movement. He kisses her gently and leisurely, as though he’s been waiting for this his whole life and she finds that she would be content to do this with him for the rest of hers. He pulls away slightly to smirk at her and say, “So Ethan broke up with you coz you’d rather be with me huh?” 

“Cockiness doesn’t suit you, Magnum,” she tries to snark but with a blush creeping across her cheeks and her hand unable to resist brushing away the strands falling across his forehead she’s quite sure he sees through her act. 


	5. Slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groggy mornings together and accidental confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this one!❤️  
> Pure domestic Miggy fluff😌

They’d been dating for a month, Higgins had been scared for almost all of that month and he respected her choice of wanting to go slow but last night she’d let herself fall asleep in his bed and he couldn’t be more thrilled. Waking up seeing the early morning rays turning her hair more golden than usual and softening her sleeping features was definitely something he could see himself getting used to. As much as he loved sleeping in he’d love waking up to this view way more. He checked the time and seeing it was almost 7 he decided to get out of bed to make them breakfast, he didn’t want to scare her but he also wanted to show her what their every morning could be like, plus he’d been meaning to make his famous chocolate chip pancakes for her since forever. She was the only person he ever wanted to make them for again, well her and as many kids as she’d let him have with her. 

He smiled to himself thinking of having a family with Higgins as he made pancakes for them both. 

Higgins woke up with a smile on her face reaching for her boyfriend across the bed. She felt weird calling Magnum that, not because she had any reservations about being with him but more because it didn’t feel like it was special enough to describe the way she felt with him. She knew she’d been holding herself back because she was afraid of her feelings but he’d been so patient with her she knew there was no one else she’d rather be with. She frowned lifting herself out of bed finding the space Magnum occupied empty. It was then that she smelt the delectable waft coming from downstairs, she smiled getting out of bed feeling the slight chill in the air. She walked over to Magnums closet to find something slightly warmer than the tank top and shorts she had on and grinned to herself when she saw their grey sweater folded neatly along with the rest of Magnum’s most valued possessions (his dads Rolex box, a framed picture of a 5 year old Magnum with his parents and a little jewelry box he refused to let her open, she assumed it belonged to his mother) 

She pulled on the sweater and padded downstairs to find Magnum in the kitchen with his back to her flipping pancakes. She walked up to him softly and wrapped her arms around his torso, she knew he’d heard her but loved that he pretended he hadn’t and acted surprised. 

“Morning, beautiful,” he smiled at her shifting his left arm to hug her placing a kiss on her hair. 

“Do I finally get to taste Thomas Magnum’s famous pancakes,” she grinned refusing to move to far away from his warm embrace despite the fact that he needed both his hands for this job. 

He chuckled and said, “That you do,” as he turned to face her with a small piece of fresh hot pancake in his hand. He fed it to her loving the way her lips gently brushed his finger tips as he did but definitely loving her response more. 

She hummed her delight lost in the deliciousness in her mouth before spontaneously saying, “mhmm I love you,” much to her shock and his at how easily she’d said that. Sheer terror crossed her mind and she was very glad he hadn’t said anything yet so she continued her sentence, trying to cover up her very true slip of the tongue, “the pancakes. I was talking to the pancakes.” 

He chuckled but chose to not respond to her just yet. 

She made her way to the dining room table now hoping that her slip or cover up hadn’t ruined things between them. He was awfully quiet as he finished up the last of the batter but she couldn’t see his face clearly to judge his mood. He walked over to her with the plate in hand and placed it in front of her before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I love you too Higgy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think!  
> The next two chapters are kinda epilogue-ish in way so they skip a bit ahead🙊❤️


	6. Lost in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and Higgins get lost on their honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the slightly longer wait, I’ve just been having a kinda rough time at the moment🙈  
> Anyway hope you all like this one and hopefully I’ll be able to have the last chapter up soon❤️

“Do you have any idea where you’re going?” she asked slightly exasperated. They’d been driving around for hours searching for their lodge but all they’d found was pine trees that all looked the same. 

“Would you relax, Mrs Magnum. We’ll find it,” he replied calmly, nothing could bring him down from cloud 9 he’d been on since she’d said yes to becoming his wife, not even the possibility that they were lost on their honeymoon and she was hungry and about to bite his head off. Secretly he loved it when she was annoyed with him, always had, it was kind of their love language in some way.

She softened her look slightly at his kind words and said, “Thomas it’s almost dark and look there’s a cabin up ahead, maybe we can just stop and see if they know the way?” 

Part of him wanted to say he knew where he was going, that asking for directions wasn’t necessary but he knew he had no clue where they were or how to get to the ski lodge he’d booked for them so he conceded, “okay, my love, if it’ll make you feel better I’ll stop and we can ask for directions. I’m getting kinda hungry too.”

She smiled at his favorite nickname for her, the first time he’d called her that - long before they were even remotely close - she’d nearly gagged but something in her heart stirred that day and all these years later she still got butterflies every time he called her that, he made her feel like the most precious thing on earth. 

They pulled up to the cabin she’d seen and were surprised to find it unlocked but completely uninhabited. There was food and fire wood but no furniture. They glanced at each other after looking around the place; PI instincts kicking in looking for foul play. They found none. 

“We could stay here for the night?” Magnum suggested, fully expecting Higgins to yell at him for even suggesting it but she surprised him (one of the things he loved about her; no matter how well he knew her she always found moments to surprise him). 

“I suppose we can, at least it’s warm and there’s food,” she said glancing around. She really was starving. And exhausted. 

“Really?” he asked, not quite believing his ears. 

“Yes, dear. I’m hungry and tired and it’s freezing outside so yes we can stay here tonight,” she repeated slight annoyance in her voice and he felt guilty for ruining the first night of their honeymoon. He leaned over to kiss her temple before walking out to the car to bring in a few of their belongings. 

As soon as Magnum brought their luggage inside Higgy fished through her bag looking for something. Magnum smiled in amusement when he watched her pull out their sweater from her bag and pull it on. He looked at her questioningly saying, “why in the world did you bring that sweater?” 

She looked up at him and said, “because, this sweater kinda started all of this, I couldn’t not bring it.” 

His smile widened as he pulled her towards him, in front of the fire that she’d started for them, kissing her tenderly before saying, “Well then I guess I owe all this happiness to that sweater.” 

She pulled away from him slightly giving him the best Higgins scowl she could manage, “Don’t get too happy Magnum we’re still lost and in an abandoned cabin on the first night of our honeymoon.”

He looked slightly wounded at that but just pulled her to sit with him on the floor kissing every inch of skin he could reach whispering in her ear between each kiss, “is,” kiss, “this,” kiss, “really,” kiss “that,” kiss, “terrible,”. 

He knew exactly what he was doing to her and she was trying desperately to hold up her annoyance at him but damn were these kisses wearing her resolve rapidly. He finally made his way to her mouth kissing her like their lives depended on it and she moaned her appreciation softly. He pulled away slightly chuckling smugly causing her to shove him in the shoulder before pulling him closer to her, smiling giddily and said, “Thomas, this has actually been a pretty great first day of being Mrs Magnum.” 

Magnum hugged her tighter and teased, “I thought you didn’t like being called that?” 

She smiled at him and said, “Well, I mean, I could think of worse things in the world than being your wife Magnum,” before she leaned in and kissed him gently showing him just how much she loved him and being married to him. 


	7. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an epilogue looking into their future life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys so this is the last chapter, it jumps ahead quite far into their future but I hope you guys like it!❤️  
> This was seriously the most challenging part to write of all the fics I’ve written🙈

“I’m the fluff monster!” yelled little Marco covered in the now very stretched and worn sweater he found in his dads closet chasing his sister, Amelia around the living room past their parents who looked at them lovingly. 

Marco was the spitting image of his father, dark hair and eyes and that naughty smile but he had his mothers intelligence and rationality whereas Amelia or little Mia, as they called her, had the curliest blonde hair and hazel eyes like her mother but also somehow had been blessed with Magnum’s dimples. She was much more reserved than her brother, that was until they played together when all you could hear was their laughter from miles away. 

Magnum kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving her side to grab both his children around the waist lifting them up tickling them gently before all three of them collapsed onto the couch in a tickle war. Juliet watched them with nothing but adoration, her hand subconsciously rubbed her swollen belly lightly. Her family was her everything and she couldn’t wait to grow it even further with their second daughter. 

Magnum and Higgins had been married for 8 years, welcoming their first baby, Marco Sebastian Magnum, 2 years into their marriage and their second little angel, Amelia Robin Magnum, 2 years after that. Juliet’s third pregnancy had been a little more of a surprise than the first two but they were just as thrilled, both growing up as only children they were more than happy to have a big family. 

Higgins smiled hearing Magnum start telling their kids to be careful with that sweater. 

“Why daddy?” Mia asked sweetly sitting in her fathers lap, she was definitely daddy’s little princess. 

“Yea it looks old and tatty,” Marco added pulling gently at the sweater now lying between the three of them. 

Higgins wandered over to the couch to sit on the armrest beside her family to hear Magnum’s version of the importance of their sweater. 

He reached an arm around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him before saying, “well now you see this sweater is how I got your mummy to fall in love with me,” 

“Oh is that so?” she couldn’t help but add humor glinting in her eyes. She brushed a few strands of Magnum’s now greying hair away from his face before leaning down to kiss him gently. 

“Eeeeewwwwwww,” both their kids yelled in unison, disentangling themselves from their parents to go play leaving Magnum and Higgins to sit together, happily watching the life they’d created for themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read, left kudos or comments it really means the world to me❤️  
> And I kinda made edit with what I imagined as Marco and Mia so if you wanna see that you can check out my tumblr (boredblogger) or insta (@magnum_pi_reboot_fan) coz I actually can’t figure out how to add it to this story or even if I can🙈

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
